Giving Sonny a Chance
by AnalystProductions
Summary: Kid! You-" Shrugging, Chad offered a genuine smile. "I owed you one Marshall." - Chad Dylan Cooper has a secret that he never could share with anyone: he had given Sonny a chance. Channy included


**I had this idea for a while now- so I thought I'd write it ;)**

**I wanted to do something focusing on Marshall really because he's not really in many stories. I came up with this cute Channy thing :)**

**Enjoy! :D **

Summary: "Kid! You-" Shrugging, Chad offered a genuine smile. "I owed you one Marshall." - Chad Dylan Cooper has a secret that he never could share with _anyone: _he had given Sonny a chance.

**NOTE:** Fanfiction has randomly ruined the format of this story and decided to delete words out D: so sorry if words are missing :( im trying to fill it in now xD

* * *

**Giving Sonny a chance.**

**Analystproductions 2009**

* * *

Marshall Pike had a secret that he never shared with any of the So Random cast: if he hadn't discovered Sonny Monroe in the moment he had done, the show was going to be _terminated. _

Sonny Monroe had been the greatest thing that could have ever happened to So Random in its whole three years of running. There was no use trying to deny _that. _It wasn't that the original foursome weren't _funny_. They were hilarious, and their personalities blended well. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora had great charisma on stage, there was no _problem _with their acting. The problem was that for two years, they had been doing the same thing, the _same _sketches with new alterations. The poor kids' imaginations had been drained so quickly that they barely ever had enough time to build it up again. Therefore, So Random had been losing views; _fast. _In fact, they had been losing viewers _so fast _that had arranged a meeting with Marshall Pike, to discuss the future of So Random. It was termination for sure. That or a _miracle _would have to fall from the sky and offer up help…and thankfully a miracle _had_ arrived.

It was in that five minute period from getting from his flashy convertible to the studio doors that Chad Dylan Cooper had created a secret that he never shared with _anyone; _if he hadn't spoken to Marshall Pike in the moment he had done, So Random would have been _terminated. _

….which would have been the best possible thing to happen _right? _The biggest threat to _his _show terminated - surely that was a dream come true? Well no. It wasn't. Without competition, without something to _drive _and _motivate _him to do the best he could, the show would be nothing. Without So Random, there would be no dynamic rivalry, nothing _special _about Condor Studios. And truth be told, So Random _was _one of the only shows Chad Dylan Cooper actually watched and _liked. _A bit of humour to counterbalance the intense drama of Mackenzie Falls was exactly the kind of thing Condor Studios just _had _to have. It was key component to the place. So when Chad Dylan Cooper bumped into a rather solemn-looking Marshall Pike that morning, he couldn't help but _try _and be the genuine, empathising person he used to be.

The flustered man had gotten out of his car, and walked directly into a blasé Chad Dylan Cooper. Usually, Chad would have instantly told the person to stop being such a clumsy dolt and get out his way. But Marshall Pike was a superior, _and _the one person in his life he owed. But that was another different story…a very interesting story.

"Sorry Chad," Marshall muttered under his breath, dropping the papers from his hands clumsily onto the floor.

Frowning at the man who was making a sorry mess of the papers on the ground, Chad didn't blink twice. Marshall was in need of help, the expression on his face was enough to washout any colour. Chad didn't even _look _around to check nobody else was watching. He got down on his knees and picked up the papers. One paper met his eyes instantly. He read the words on the paper curiously. _Crap. _His blood went cold, and his body froze. It was copy of an email sent from Mr Condor to Marshall. He only had to read the subject to understand:

**From:** Mr Condor

**To:** Marshall Pike

**SUBJECT:** So Random Termination.

Swallowing-hard, Marshall stood up with the rest of the papers. Slowly, standing up also, Chad read the rest of the message in silence. This was _horrible. _And for the first time in months, Chad Dylan Cooper felt like a human being with _emotions _once more.

_Mr. Pike,_

_As I am sure you are aware, So Random has been losing a significant amount of views in the past few months. Usually, a show is able to continue after this blow, and move on. However, the figures have gotten worse, and it's to the point where other shows under So Random's studio branch are also suffering._

_The last thing I want to do is penalise one show for this. But I have no choice but to call a meeting with you to discuss a possible termination of So Random._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Condor._

Handing the paper back to Marshall, Chad sighed.

"Is this _true_ Marshall?!" He asked, genuinely concerned, sounding more shocked than his Mackenzie Falls co-stars would have liked him to.

The man standing beside him tried to muster a smile, but failed. Bringing his eyes down to the paper, he nodded silently. Tucking it away behind the other papers, sketches that the So Random cast had proposed, he shot a defeated look at Chad. It was the end of So Random. Both of them knew that unless something amazing happened, it was the end. It didn't need saying, the silence already said it.

"I…I haven't told _them," _Chad understood by "them" he meant the cast of So Random. "They're only kids, it's not fair to burden them with this."

Marshall Pike had always been a kind man, who always put the younger generation of the studio first. He _cared _about their careers. And if anybody in the studio had proof of that it was Chad Dylan Cooper, because they both shared a secret, one that had been kept between the two of them. It was a secret that was so _big _and so secret, that it could never be repeated to anybody, _ever. _

Marshall Pike had been the person to spot Chad, and he had given him the opportunity to audition for Mackenzie Falls.

He was an old family friend of a friend, and therefore even to this day, Chad saw Marshall around regularly. Nobody _knew, _nobody needed to know that two people from completely _contrasting _shows were…kind of acquaintances. Marshall Pike had been at the Cooper's house one evening, and had just so happened to have heard of auditions for a new show airing in the studio; he had worked on _Teen Gladiators _back then, before So Random was invented. And that was why Chad owed him, _seriously _owed him. One good turn deserved another. Well that had been _more _than a good turn. He knew Marshall had risked a lot just to get his name on the audition list, and he could have never been more grateful. Perhaps he'd never _shown _it. But he really _was _grateful. And now such bad fortunes had come upon Marshall's show, well Chad felt almost _responsible. _If there ever was a time to return the favour, it would be now.

"Mr Condor can't _do _this. He just _can't!_" Chad said determinedly to Marshall, and the anger in his voice shone through.

Shrugging dejectedly, Marshall smiled at Chad, placing a hand on his shoulder in a father-like manner.

"Kid, you've always been a bright star. I knew that from the first day I saw you act. A bright star like you is _exactly _what we need. We need something new and fresh that will get the show going again, and will get the cast to work as team again. But people like that are _rare. _I don't think anybody is going to find something good enough to keep the show going in less than a _week." _

A contort brushed over Chad's face. Marshall was speaking truth, and it was a horrible truth. Despite the _stupid _rivalry between their shows, Chad Dylan Cooper would _never _wish for their show to be _axed. _Something like _that _had the potential to ruin the Random's future forever. Their career would be in jeopardy; and they had just got started. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right. _With one last sorrowful glance, Marshall Pike left the car park, and walked into the studio. Chad could see the black clouds hovering over his head, constant torrential downpour over his head. Running a hand down his face, Chad grimaced. But then Marshall's words echoed through his head: _we need something new and fresh that will get the show going again, and will get the cast to work as a team again. _

He knew exactly what he had to do.

Chad Dylan Cooper had less than seven days to save So Random, and _finally _return a favour that Marshall definitely deserved.

**~ . . . ~ **

**Just one spark starts a fire. **

**With one little action, the chain reaction will never stop. **

**Make it strong. **

**Shine a light and send it on. **

******~ . . . ~**

The miracle arrived _later_ rather than sooner. Chad was starting to lose hope of _ever _finding a way to help Marshall Pike out, and return the favour he owed. Marshall Pike had been the one to give birth to _his _career, the spark he had needed to go into full drive and show exactly what he could do. Anybody who gave someone a _chance_ like that, well they really _were _made of something more than flesh and bone. Worse, he had just had another conversation with Marshall, in secret of course. One more day, and Marshall was going to have to tell the poor young stars that it was all _over._ He was surprised how low profile this whole situation was. The press knew _nothing_, the cast knew _nothing. _Nobody apart from Mr Condor, Marshall, and Chad knew.

"She is _hilarious. _I can't believe that she's not been snapped up yet! She's _exactly _the kind person I'd want to see on TV-"

Snapping back into reality, Chad diverted his attention to one of the Mackenzie Falls make-up artists talking to another backstage worker. All he had caught was a few words, but already the words had created a beacon of hope_. Could _this be the miracle So Random needed? Listening more intently, Chad heard the second women reply.

"My daughter _loves _her webshow. All that she talks about in the house is Sonny Monroe this and Sonny Monroe that." Thoughts were exploding through his head. Webshow. Sonny Monroe, _nice name. _It was happy, bubbly…it sounded fresh, new.

Without hesitation, Chad Dylan Cooper left the two babbling women to talk, deciding he'd check out this Sonny Monroe's webshow. She could be _exactly _the kind of person So Random needed to liven up their show. The beacon of hope expanded the moment he had gotten home to his mansion and looked up her webshow. God was she _for real? _Talent, pretty and funny. With nothing but a little webcam and a youtube account, this girl had millions of viewers, thousands of subscribers; _fans. _Fans that would no doubt follow her progress…fans that would _bring back _So Random's popularity? Stirring his thoughts over and meshing them together to form one final conclusion, Chad gazed at the cheerful brunette displaying a toothy grin. She was kind of cute…_stupid cute. _And she _was _funny. It seemed she didn't know how funny she was either.

Grinning, Chad took a pen and put it to paper.

Chad with a chance - all thanks to Marshall Pike. Well now it was time to pass on the luck and chance.

_Sonny with a chance._

Sonny with a chance to save So Random, a chance to bring back the humour, the vibrancy, the life the show needed. Now Chad was taking a big risk, taking a chance on a amateur on youtube with no former professional acting roles. But for some reason, he just _knew _this girl was going places. She had everything. She ticked all the boxes. Every now and then, you'd see a person, and you would just _know _that they were going places. Rare- and a _miracle._ Gazing at the brunette on the laptop screen, Chad smiled. She had no idea what was going to hit her.

Sonny Monroe was going to be Hollywood's next big thing.

**~ . . . ~ **

**Just one spark starts a fire. **

**With one little action, the chain reaction will never stop. **

**Make it strong. **

**Shine a light and send it on. **

******~ . . . ~**

Today was the day that Marshall Pike was going to have to tell the So Random cast the show was going to be terminated. He'd planned the speech out, but he wasn't sure _what _he was going to do when he saw their dispirited faces, and ever worse, when they started to _cry. _It was clear that for some of them, this _would _be the end. No more chances. Their two years of fame. Nothing more. Talent wasted, and flushed down the drains. He'd been tapping out a strange version of Morse code on his desk when a familiar face entered the room. Gazing up, Marshall frowned.

"So Random is being terminated Chad." he said sadly, trying not to show _too _much emotion.

It wasn't hard to tell, however, that So Random was Marshall's life. The kids on the show were his life, and nurturing their careers and personalities, was something he loved doing. There was something about the smile on Chad Dylan Cooper's face, that unnerved Marshall. It was almost _smug, _and indifferent.

"_I don't think so _Marshall." he began, an unfamiliar look in his eye.

Narrowing his eyes curiously, Marshall looked at Chad like he was delusional. There was _nothing _left to do, So Random was going to be terminated. That was it. Leaning on the desk, Chad shed some light on his confusion. He clasped his hands together, the smug smile growing.

"Well, _sometimes, _I hear that something new and fresh is all a show needs to boost ratings back up again."

Gazing at the young heart-throb, Marshall frowned. True, but they hadn't _found _that. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Chad's smugness faded into a genuine smile. Marshall's eyes followed the paper Chad had taken from his jacket. Meeting Marshall's eyes, Chad nodded, not having to say a word as he placed the paper on the table. His eyes were screaming _this is the miracle you need._ Without having to look, Marshall shot the blonde a look that said a thousand words. He was _speechless. _Completely shocked, Marshall tried to hide his overwhelming relief.

"Kid! _You_-"

Shrugging, Chad offered a genuine smile.

"-I owed you one." He said bluntly, attempting to make the words sound cold and lifeless. He failed miserably, they were wrapped in meaning and emotions that Chad Dylan Cooper hadn't let surface for a long time.

Turning his back on Marshall, Chad made his way towards the door, about to leave. His work here was done. He just hoped that it wasn't going to _change _anything. The last thing he wanted was everybody _knowing _he'd just helped out a rival show, especially his co-stars at the Falls. He'd never hear the end of it. Therefore, he'd decided well in advance that when this new girl came, he was going to have to be a deceptive jerk, a manipulative fiend and well…he was going to have to go back to being _Chad Dylan Cooper, _Hollywood's bad boy. Before he left the room, Marshall's voice resonated through the room.

"Thank you Chad."

Reaching for the door handle, Chad smile to himself. _No, thank you. _He was about to reply the way _Chad _would have, until he realised that doing that would mean the genuinely caring boy would have to takeover. Pushing Chad into a corner, Chad Dylan Cooper took over.

"Don't mention it _ever,_" he said seriously, looking over his shoulder quickly. "I mean seriously _ever. _If_ anyone _finds out about this, my reputation will be _ruined._"

Then he left the room, sauntering through the So Random hallway with the same indolent manner he usually possessed. The favour had been completed, he no longer owed Marshall anything. As he progressed down the hallway, he bumped into none other than Tawni Hart. She screamed in shock, glowering at him.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

_I'm saving your show's ass blondie. _Little did she know, without Chad, this could have been the worst day of her life. Returning the glare, Chad narrowed his eyes. It was time to test just _how _convincing Chad Dylan Cooper could be. The look of hatred between them expanded.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need to explain himself to _chuckle city_, he only talks to _real actors._" He pushed past her rudely, before she could reply or attack him for the insult.

And that was when Chad knew that everything was going to be _exactly_ how it used to be.

Nobody had to know about the favour.

It was a secret.

It was going to always be a secret.

**~ . . . ~ **

**Just one spark starts a fire. **

**With one little action, the chain reaction will never stop. **

**Make it strong. **

**Shine a light and send it on. **

******~ . . . ~**

_Sometimes, _when Sonny Monroe was alone in her dressing room, she wondered _how _she'd been given this amazing chance. She wondered _why _she'd been chosen, why nobody else in the whole world had sufficed. More importantly, she wondered how they'd found her. Sure, her youtube account had been popular and subscribed. But the last thing she expected producers of Hollywood to do was scroll through amateur videos for talent. In fact, she'd thought about it enough that when Chad Dylan Cooper strolled casually into her dressing room, _without knocking, _she didn't shout or yell at him. She smiled at him a little and adjusted herself on the sofa. Gazing at her in bewilderment, Chad tilted his head.

"What's up with _you_? Aren't you _supposed_ to be murdering me for my latest blog or something?" He asked her hopefully, voice smothered in confusion.

Shrugging, Sonny averted his sapphire eyes that were too easy to get lost in. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Chad today.

"I was just thinking about something important, that's all."

Sitting down beside the brunette, Chad threw his legs up on the table. Too shocked to push them off, Sonny gazed at him suspiciously. He _had _to be up to something. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't just _sit down _next to her unless it was for a very good reason. No matter how convincing he appeared to be, there always was a reason. Realising she wanted a reason, Chad adjusted his jacket confidently.

"I'll pretend to listen and…" He paused scrunching up his face. "well I won't even _pretend _to care." He said with a grin, causing a contagious smile to spread over Sonny's face. Over the past year she'd gotten to know him. That was his strange way of saying he was going to listen to her.

"Well, I was just thinking. It was a year today that Marshall told me he wanted me to be on So Random," Chad choked on the air, trying to act casual about the situation.

A whole year _already? _Wow time sped by.

"I was just wondering who actually discovered me. (Chad averted his wide eyes instantly, looking for something to stare at.) Cause, _whoever _found me, well I'm eternally grateful to them. I just feel horrible not knowing who it is I have to thank for all of," she gestured around her dressing room with a bright bubbly smile. "well _everything! _I feel like I _owe _them something!"

Chuckling at the cheerful brunette, Chad attempted to hide up his anxiety. Bringing his eyes back to her, he shuffled on the sofa awkwardly and removed his legs from the table. _No one could ever know. _It was a secret. And it was to stay a secret, _forever. _On any usual day, Chad Dylan Cooper could have taken Sonny's words and manipulated them to work to his advantage, she felt like she _owed _them. But today, he was feeling more like Chad, and decided to do what Chad would do. Swallowing-hard, he gazed into her captivating eyes.

"You don't owe them _anything_ Sonny, because I'm sure that seeing you progress from where you _were _to where you are now is _more _than enough." He said honestly.

Smiling her toothy grin, Sonny's cheeks became a little flushed. There was something behind his words she couldn't pinpoint. But it wasn't anything bad, it was comforting. She cast her eyes to the floor timidly.

"_Aww_ thanks Chad, that's really _sweet_." she muttered through a small giggle.

Standing up, _Chad Dylan Cooper _grinned with a cocky shoulder shrug. Chad-time was over.

"Eh, well I _do _have my moments." He recited.

Smiling her beautiful smile at him, Sonny nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you do." She admitted bashfully.

So much for Chad-time being over. The moment their eyes met, Chad felt uneasy, and a little nervous. Silence spread around the room, a _comfortable _silence. It was one that he could ease into, get used to. It said things that neither had the courage to say, and refused to hear. Breaking out of the moment smothered in warmth and trust, Chad quickly gazed down at his phone, the perfect way to ruin the moment. Now he didn't _have _to be going anywhere at all, but the tension building inside him was unbearable.

"Um…I-I gotta go, c-catch you later Sonny." he stuttered, making his way speedily out of the dressing room.

Part of him wanted to tell her the truth.

But he knew he never would find the courage to do so.

Marshall had given Chad a chance. So Random was going to be terminated. So Chad returned the favour and gave Sonny a chance. The whole story was so _unlike _Chad Dylan Cooper that if _anybody _found out, it would call for chaos. The worst part was, every time he bumped into Marshall, Pike, he couldn't _thank him _for everything like he wanted to. He had to _pretend _he didn't care, pretend that the strange friendship between them didn't exist.

But as he walked down the corridor, he couldn't help but allow a smile to creep over his face.

Nobody would ever know, not even Sonny.

A year ago today, Chad Dylan Cooper had given Sonny Monroe a _chance._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D hope you liked it :)**

**I might do a second part where Sonny finds out...but I'm not sure yet!**

**Feedback would be great! :)**


End file.
